Why Are You So Difficult?
by blackshatteredglass11
Summary: this is what happens when im soo bored at night...SoMa Lemon in prosses! pretty please don't yell at me if its bad .
1. Chapter 1

yola! i need 2 make it clear that i dont own Soul Eater! i just write fanfictions about it :D

sooooo yeah hope you enjoy :)

The morning type Maka Albarn is normaly up by 6:00am sharp, but no she was sleeping soundly when a knock on the door made her turn to face the wall.

"I'm coming in!" A voice from the other side of the door exclaimed. He opened the wooden door and looked at his sleeping meister. He smirked at how cute he thought she was. "Maka, Maka wake up." Shaking her awake.

"ugh 5 more min. souly-kun please?" she only called him "Souly-kun" when she really wanted something.

"Whatever, I'll be back with breakfast in 10 so, get some more sleep." Before he was finished she was already lost in her thoughts.

The white haired scythe walked out of the small room and into the kitchen. But moments later he heard an all to familiar scream. Soul raced back to the room where Maka was and found her hugging a teddy bear he had given her for Valentine's Day 2 years ago. Soul couldn't help but blush that she kept it. 'well that will make confessing a lot easier, but god damnit Maka wake up first!'

"Maka, Maka wake up!" the small girl's eyes opened slowly.

"S-Soul?" she sat straight up, only 2 fall back down.

"MAKA!" he reached out to catch her. "Shit! You're burning up!" but she was already passed out. "how do you get a fever in less than 3 minutes!"

'shes past out, in my arms, and holy shit shes wearing my shirt! And my shorts! I wonder what she would look like out of them…' he blushed a deep crimson color at his thoughts. 'NO NO NO. I cant think about this now.'

"S-soul…." Her mind made her speak. The scythe was a little shocked she dreamt about him. "Soul…Ahh! god, Soul!" the heat from his cheeks crept down his neck. He had to get her medicine but he just couldn't look away, just couldn't let go. Her hands rested on his chest and her head resting in the crook of his neck. Of course the thrashing in her unconscious state made her shift a bit. She generally stayed in the same spot. "Soul, Soul! Mmmmmmmmm" Soul couldn't take anymore; he was getting hard and felt as if he were going to explode!

"Maka hey Maka" he shook her gently. Her face was red. Not from her fever but because the shark tooth boy that she absolutely adored was holding her that close. The closest they ever were was at a party and they played truth or dare. They were forced into a crampt ass closet for about 4 minutes. (Which was a really lame dare if you ask me.) Luckily Tsubaki was the one who dared it (that explains it) and not black*star. Black*Star was ganna dare soul to get Maka's panties with his teeth.

"H-huh? S-Soul what are you…?"

"So what was I doing to you in your dream? Hmmm?" he tried changing the subject but smirked at how red her face became.

"Nothing u weren't even in my dream!" the blond meister hissed.

"Then you calling my name over and over means, what exactly?"

"WHAT THE HELL! I didn't call you over and over!"

Soul leaned close and whispered in her ear "and if I didn't wake you up you might have given me a little show" She could feel the evil grin widen on his face.

She pushed him away so he couldn't see here completely tomato red face. The fever Soul got so freaked out about was just heat. He's always overreacting. But he just pulled her back. Now being about an inch away from his nose, leaned in and kissed her just light enough to make her want more.

"What is it, try 2 make Maka blush so hard she dies day?" she asked as the color started to fade.

"No, but I'll go mark it on the calendar." Soul shuffled around trying to get up, but was unsuccessful, because a certain blond gripped his shirt and pulled him down. "So you don't want me to leave?"

"No, that's not it! I-I um, just….no I don't want you to leave!" the color rushed right back to her face.

He wasn't really expecting this, he didn't think he'd even get this far without a dictionary lodged in his skull, but it wasn't a bad thing and for once he wasn't complaining. What did he have to complain about right now?

"Fine, then have it your way." Soul picked her up and carried her to his bedroom, no doubt she was blushing severely.

"Hmm, you're a mind reader aren't you?" soul was the one to blush a soft pink as he set her down.

"Then were not thinking the same thing, are we?" Maka looked confused, but when soul climbed on her and dipped his head down for a kiss, Maka knew she was right.

"No, we are." Maka timidly licked his bottom lip asking permission to enter his mouth.

"Mmmmmmmm" he moaned as he opened to let her in.

She was shy, he was impatient, but they both went slow so it would be more fun. Both fought for dominance in each other's mouth. Obviously soul won. Hes much stronger and with Maka in this weak state he had an even greater advantage.

'Damnit she tastes like strawberry! It's so good. I wonder what the rest of Maka tastes like.' "M-maka?"

"Yes?" she tried so hard not to sound shaky.

"We shouldn't do this"

"What why?" she asked disappointed in his statement.

"Because I don't wanna pressure you, and I don't think I could control myself…"

"Soul your such a dumbass, you know that?"

"But…" he was cut off by a pair of small lips pressed to his.

"just shut up and help me with my shirt."

The corners of his mouth curled up. "alright if you say so." Soul unbuttoned the ash blond girls shirt, while Maka was working on souls pants. But she was stopped by a hand stealing hers and pinning her back against the bed.

"Huh? Why did u stop me?"

"It's still early we'll get to that later." He said seductively as he ran his finger tips up and down her leg, sending shivers down her spine.

When you live with someone for 2 years you're bound to know a few places they like to be or not to be touched. But it never hurts to ask.

"So where to first?" soul smirked.

"That's for me to know and for you to figure out." She winked putting a finger to her lips.

"Awww Maka you know I hate guessing games." His arms crossed pouting like a 5 year old.

"to bad" Maka smirked and giggled at how difficult her partner could be.

"Maka you suck"

"Lick, bite, suck, and swallow, and that's why you love me. I, uh, mean I kept the teddy bear you gave me." She explained making this cute and adorable face you just couldn't deny.

"it would have been so uncool if you didn't."

"Whatever just stop talking" She looked into his crimson colored eyes with a sign of lust and complete want.

Soul smirked his signature smirk, drooling at the now exposed black and pink laced bra Maka decided to wear. Maka was now a 36 C and soul got caught staring. Often. So he reached around her back and fumbled with the seductive piece of clothing.

'How the hell can woman get this thing on!' he thought losing the battle over 2 little hooks. She sat up and unhooked it in less than 4 seconds. Soul just grumbled and threw it aside.

He laid her back and started massaging her left breast. Emitting small squeaks and gasps. "MMMM…"

"Well now were getting somewhere."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Make me" his smirk widened.

"Gladly." A sadistic grin reached her lips when she crashed them together with Soul's.

"That wont shut me up." But when she stuck her tongue in his mouth, he had no choice. She won.

Hey i know it sucked alot ." im trying 2 make it better. pweez R&R ppwweeeezzz?

i can metiforically give you a cookie! :D


	2. Authors Note I Have A Question

AUTHORS NOTE!

Hey I know this isnt achapter buuutttttt…..

I wanna know if I should keep writing, or just leave it as is. Please please please! Comment because I really want to know your personal opinion, thanks so much n dim whippin up a batch of metiforical cookies right now! :D

~BlackShatteredGlass11


	3. Chapter 3

OMG I'm **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO** sorry for how long it's taking me to continue this story! I'm a procrastinator. Sorry. But that's you everyone for your comments! There so great! I loved the "Can I yell at you if it's VERY VERY GOOD?" and "U idiot keep writing!" thanks you! :'D it was you that gave me the willpower to keep going! *gives you metaphorical cookies*

So yes once again I don't own soul eater (: I just love this pairing 3

Enjoy! :D

XxXxXxXxXxXx

The two finally parted for air after what felt like an eternity. "Maka…_huf_…your…_huf_…mean!" he panted.

And whit that, she flipped him over so he was lying on his back and straddled him. "Aww, but Souly-Kun, I never said I was nice." A sadistic grin crossed her lips as she stared lustfully into Soul's eyes."

"Mak-"

"Don't talk back, or you'll be punished. Severely." Soul blushed a deep crimson, to match his equally crimson eyes, and just stared at his meister in awe. His sweet innocent Maka, punishing _him_? The things that he fantasized about were now coming true. Or at least he hoped they were. This didn't stop him from saying:

"Alright then, hit me." Her grin widened.

"You asked for it." Smacking him across the face with all her strength. (Has he not been training with this woman, Soul you're not that bright are you?)

"Owe! Damn Maka you've got an arm!"

"I've got something else too." She leaned down and kissed his throbbing cheek, soothing his pain, and continued down his neck, biting every so often.

"Mmmmmmm" Maka knew how sensitive his neck was, so she bit down a little harder.

Soul moaned louder and louder, but finally started to notice an uncomfortable sensation in his pants. Maka noticed his discomfort and started to undo his jeans. Thankfully Soul went commando today and made it easier to get his pants off. Breathing a sigh of relief, as his throbbing erection was set free, Soul looked at his ash blond meister who was staring at his dick.

"M-Maka? You ok?"

"It…It's s-so…Big!"

Soul chuckled, and brought her back up for a chaste kiss. He let his hands explore down to her ass. She squeaked a little as he started to slide off her panties. (She was only wearing a bra, panties, and Soul's shirt to bed.) When he got them down to her knees, she pulled them all the way off.

"There, All better." Soul smirked. The now completely naked girl hovering above Soul blushed a cherry red color, before bringing her hips down and grinding into him. Soul gasped at the sudden move, and tried to keep his cool and not whimper. Coolness gone. He whimpered and blushed, holding her hips tightly. Digging his fingers into her hips had elected a few mews from his partner. Each move making him harder and each sound making her grind faster.

'Gawd! I want her now! But, why not make her beg for it?' the white haired boy wore another shark toothed smirk on his lips, but before Maka had time to notice, she was on the bottom again.

"S-Soul? Wh-what are you d-doing?" she stuttered.

"Oh nothing." He spread her legs apart and sat in the middle of them, bringing his face down eye level with her core, taking in her sweet natural smell. He started to drool. "Mmmm, Maka you smell soooo good." The feeling of his hot breath on her pussy drove her insane! She bit her lip to try and stop the moan, but soul heard it and understood perfectly what she wanted. He separated her lips with his middle and index fingers, and leaned in to taste her thoroughly. She gasped and threw her head back as he plunged his tongue inside her molten core. He rubbed her clit with his thumb, emitting more embarrassing noises from his glistening meister. He thrust his tongue in and out, savoring the flavor. "Maka you taste good too!" his attacks with his tongue became more rapid.

"Ahhh! I'm g-ga-"

"Cum for me Maka." He breathed against her soaked pussy, as she came.

He licked it up, as the helpless girl lay panting on her bed. "I…_huff_…want…_huff_…you…_huff_…**NOW**"

"Hehe, just the words I wanted to hear." He leaned forward and gave Maka a chaste kiss, leaving her sweet taste of her lips. Then Soul draped her leg over his shoulder and positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly pushed into Maka, stopping when he saw the faintest hint of tears well up in his lover's eyes.

"Did I hurt you? Are you ok? I'll stop!" He started freaking out again.

"No!" she squeaked. "Don't stop, please?" he pushed in further until he was all the way in. The scarlet eyed weapon pulled almost completely out, and suddenly thrust back in. She almost screamed with pleasure and then arced her back, making Soul's dick sink further in. The wave of pleasure was creeping its way through her entire body. "Mmmmm! Faster!" She commanded.

"Hehe with pleasure." His thrusts became quick paced and rough. Panting and moaning from the two hormonal teens filled the room.

"M-Maka! I'm goi-" he said starting to pull out.

"N-no!" Maka wrapped her free leg around Soul's back and pushed him back in. "Cum inside me! Now!"

He gritted his teeth. "MAKA!"

"SOUL!"

They came together, mixing fluids spilled on the bed. Soul crawled up by Maka.

"You are so…_huff…_lucky that…_huff_…I love you" she panted heavily as the albino boy wrapped his strong arms around his lovers frame.

"No, you're lucky I love you." He smiled. She pouted.

"Whatever, I love you ok?"

Soul pressed his soft lips to hers, in a long passionate kiss. "Well that's good to hear."

"Soul you just love to kill the mood don't you?"

"As long as I'm with you I'll be your little nuisance, how bout that?" He snuggled his head into her neck, his hair tickling her nose, and she giggled.

"Fine" she smiled. "You, me, shower in the morning?" She asked with a yawn.

"Morning? Why wait!" But too, late she was asleep. Safely being held by his muscular arms, dreaming soundly with no nightmares Maka slept soundly. But maybe she would have a wet dream and wake up, and want soul. All Soul knew, was that he was going to have a fun time tomorrow!

XxXxXxXxXx

**END!**

**Yay I'm finally done! I worked hard and I hope you enjoyed it! I also hope that you won't hurt me cuz it took so long. **

**R&R! Please! After all this time I simply must know how you all thought of this. o (^.^) o**

**P.S. - - .com**


End file.
